plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Page
Welcome to the PvZRP wiki! We hope you become a great Roleplayer here! Fanpic3.png|Set up battles, challenges, role-plays and events! PvZFanpic.png|Battle with friends and enemies! PvZFanpic2.png|Play with PvZCC Plants, too! File:Apple-push-notification-service1.jpeg|Get notificated with Roleplays everyday! bnm,l.;.png|Communicate with and make new Friends while roleplaying! Featured User: Crazyzombie168 Crazyzombie168 is the winner of the featured user for July to August. Zi! I am Crazyzombie168 a Chatmod on this wiki. I love to RP on this wiki when I can. And I will use my chat powers to protect the RP realm from spammers and... bad people..... yeaaa! I am also a Zpy because. I spied on a wiki and became a B-Crat and blocked the owner of our the wiki that created the wiki war. Lets Wiki War ll does not happen (insert silly face here) Rules *Zombies are NOT always enemies of plants - but if you wish to let them, that's possible. *If someone has a character, you''' CAN'T''' use it unless they allow you. *Stubs are NOT allowed, unless they are for fanon characters. *You can't edit '''other people's pages unless with permission, allowed to edit or if the edit is fixing a typo/grammar mistake/adding categories. *Upgrades '''DO NOT need their down grades to be playable. *Mushrooms DO NOT '''need Coffee Bean to stay awake. *Characters from another place are '''NOT '''allowed. *Characters '''SHOULD '''have a page. *No being '''OVERPOWERED, unless you have the Deletion Protection category in your page (Only Managers can add those. Any user adding those will get a block) *If there are other users in chat who want to join a roleplay, you CANNOT '''roleplay in Private Messages unless there is already a roleplay running. *If you are inactive for a month, ALL your characters are possible to get claimed, but you can take them back if you ever return. (exceptions are Bureaucrats) *No 'BLACKMAILING '(Which is threatning someone to do something but if they don't do it something bad will happen to them). Birthdays Staff Positions from highest to lowest: *Founder (Cannot be acquired, because there is only one, who is Wintermelon43.) *Bureaucrats (acquired by being here for '''at least 6 months, having at least 2,500 edits, with at least 750 of them are mainspace. Requires admin, too.) *Admins (acquired by being here for at least 3 months, having at least 1,250 edits. 450 edits must be mainspace. And requires both chat moderator and rollback) *Chat Moderators (acquired by having at least 750 edits, and being active on chat a lot) *Rollbacks (acquired by having at least 500 edits and have rollbacked over 10 vandalaisations.) The Daily Roleplay Read the Daily Roleplay, a newspaper about this wiki! *The home page has some minor changes! July 31, 2014 *The Official Minecraft Server is up and running this weekend, ask PuffyMuffins for more information. July 28th, 2014 *The wiki is being cleaned of non-pvz *Creating non-pvz related stuff is no longer allowed until the end of the cleanup '' Maxium Slots for news and announcements is 10, 6 slots left'' Polls Click Here for polls! Violations If you don't follow these rules, banning or blocking will surely ensue. Breaking the rules for 4 minor times or 2 major times will give you an infinite block. Wiki Friends *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki *Pixel CO. The Vortex of Activity, History and Knowledge Peer into the great vortex of activity, history and knowledge, created by a mysterious being that oversees every single movement, battle and action. Category:Browse